


Drabble: Water Tribe Traditions

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Low Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Sokka is teaching Aang a trick.(This joke has probably been done a zillion times, but oh well. I'm transferring old fic from LJ to AO3.)





	Drabble: Water Tribe Traditions

* * *

"Now, Aang," Sokka said confidently, "if you want to learn how to live with the Water Tribe, you have to know our traditions!"

"Okay!" Aang said, brightly. "Is that why we're out here in the snow?"

"Yeah." Sokka looked around. No girls. No penguins. No turtle-seals. Good. "All right. The first thing a Water Tribe man must learn is how to write his name in the snow."

It didn't take long to explain that no, no spears or sticks were involved.

Just as Sokka was getting to the first K, he noticed Aang's smug grin.

"Aang! That's cheating! No water-bending!"


End file.
